Kisses of Thanksgiving
by Mercury
Summary: Okay, I know. Lame title. PG for yaoi. This fic has lots of couplings! Jyouimi, Taito, Daiken, Takari, and Izzy and Sora...based on a true Thanksgiving celebration!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Ah, the joy of writing holiday 'fics. ^-^ This one is based on my church's Thanksgiving supper. Unfortunately...I would be mostly like Yolei in this fic. Stuck to talk to the litte kids.   
  
Anywho, this is a sweet and almost sappy 'fic. The main couple would be Daiken, but there is also Takari, Taito, Jyouimi, and...whatever Sora and Izzy would be called.   
  
I wish those of you who don't like yaoi would at least have an open mind and read this for the straight couples. I don't think a fic should be read strictly for which romance it invovles, either, but also the plot and idea of it.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
By the way, I dun' own Digimon; I never have and I never will. Unfortunately.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Kisses of Thanksgiving'  
by Mercury  
  
  
"It's so great for us to all be together!" Kari smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Mimi had a great idea for us to all celebrate Thanksgiving together."  
  
Davis frowned. "But she's the only one who knows how to celebrate Thanksgiving!"  
  
"It's simple! You just eat a lot. Well, in America it's to commemorate when the country was discovered." Mimi grinned. "That doesn't matter much in Japan, does it?"  
  
Various In-Training Digimon had crowded around the table of desserts.  
  
"Look! It's something made out of chock-oh-lette!" Upamon shrieked, dancing around a huge chocolate cake.  
  
DemiVeemon was busy drooling over a pecan pie that Mimi had brought from America.  
  
"It came all the way over on that plane and everything and it still smells delicious!" he said excitedly.  
  
Poromon was seemingly having a staring contest with Yolei's special chocolate chip ie. He never said a word, only stared at its flaky crust and gooey filling in awe.  
  
Upamon first noticed the timid little green In-Training that was looking longingly at some sugar cookies.  
  
"Leafmon?" Upamon inquired, chocolate from his beloved cake outlining his wide mouth.  
  
Leafmon stiffined, but Mimi, who was walking by at the time, smiled warmly.   
  
"Try a cookie, Leafmon," she urged. Leafmon obliged happily. The other In-Training Digimon went back to their sweets and didn't give the new guest a second thought.  
  
Mimi walked into the wide living room of Izzy's apartment and, like the others, couldn't help but stare at the figure in the doorway.  
  
Kari glanced nervously at TK, who shook his head and shrugged. Tai and Matt looked up from setting out various food. Sora raised her eyebrows at Izzy, who acted as though his living room had been contaminated. Joe gave Mimi a quizzical look, and Mimi mouthed that she hadn't invited any other guests. Cody and Yolei simply stared witht their eyes wide.  
  
"I SO did not invite you!" Mimi blurted out. Noise picked up again in the room as each of the guests threw questions, insults, accusations, and threats at the unnerved boy.  
  
"I invited him!" Davis shouted over the others' noise. Everyone grew quiet, and even the In-Training Digimon came out of the kitched to watch.  
  
Mimi scowled at Davis. "We don't want trash cluttering up Izzy's apartment." Her eyes seemed to shoot fire at him.  
  
"You were nice to his Digimon!" Poromon piped up. Leafmon nodded solemnly, but proceeded to hop his way over to his partner.  
  
Ken sighed. "I'll leave."  
  
"Don't!" Davis ordered. "Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful. And I, for one, am thankful that you're one of us now."  
  
Ten pairs of eyes focused on Davis and Ken. Ten minds thought about Davis's statement. And then ten voics called out their apologies and their welcomes to Ken.  
  
And Leafmon happily returned to help raid the desserts.  
  
"See? The Digimon don't discriminate against Leafmon," Davis pointed out, handing Ken a plate.  
  
Ken flashed a rare smile back and Davis and stared at a mass of white piled with butter.  
  
"They're mashed potatoes," Mimi explained. "Thanksgiving food." She plopped some onto Davis plate.  
  
"Turkey and dressing," she said, pointing to the food. "Cranberry sauce. Deviled eggs. Sweet potatoes with marshmallows." She pointed to Izzy's supplied dish and fell speechless.  
  
Izzy laughed. "Sushi! Don't tell me you've forgotten it!"  
  
When everyone was seated in the living room with their plates piled high with food, the true fun broke out.  
  
It all started with a simple mistake: TK dropped cranberry sauce in Kari's hair. She retaliated with a well-placed deviled egg toss that landed right on his shirt.  
  
TK tried to throw his water in her face, but she ducked and he missed, soaking some of Izzy's couch and most of Ken's school uniform.  
  
Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Ken gritted his teeth. He glanced at Davis and then burst into laughter--a sound that, coming from him, was strange and yet comforting in an odd sort of way.  
  
Soon, the entire collection of DigiDestined was engrossed in an all-out food fight. After only about ten minutes, though, Izzy's usually-quiet voice shouted above the noise:  
  
"You're all helping clean up!"  
  
Everyone stopped throwing food and looked around. Aside from various stains on the furniture, each of them looked pretty rough, as well. Silence didn't prevail long, though, as Izzy let loose his laughter at the sight of them all.  
  
Sora and Mimi giggled furiously, while nearby Yolei and Cody were almost rolling on the floor. Joe, beside Mimi on the floor, soon lost control, too. Matt and Tai were not far behind, loosing their grip on each others' hands long enough to cover their mouths in a vain attempt to stop laughing. TK looked at Kari; Kari looked at TK. And they, too, immediately broke into giggles. Davis was next. He had tried to hold it in, tried to act mature, but it was futile. He would have fallen over on the floor in his fit of laughter, had a shaking, giggling Ken not fallen over on him first.  
  
The room echoed with laughter until the final tiny shred of it had died out...then Izzy went to gather washcloths and soap.  
  
Mimi poked his shoulder and, when she had his attention, talked him out of it.  
  
"Don't you feel the romance?" she asked, her fingers interlaced with Joe's.  
  
Izzy sighed, sat down by Sora, and gingerly put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Cuddling Poromon, Yolei frowned. "I don't ever get a lover," she whispered to Cody. But the young boy was fast asleep.  
  
If anyone had been paying attention to Tai and Matt, they would have wondered if the two could get possibly get any closer than they already were.  
  
Not much was different, it seemed, for their younger siblings. They were stretched out along the couch, Kari's head resting peacefully on TK's chest.  
  
Davis leaned against the wall with his eyes half-closed in sleepiness. His arms were around Ken, holding him tightly but gently so as not to interrupt him if he was thinking or daydreaming. Ken laid his head on Davis's shoulder, as though he'd never been in another position in his life.  
  
TK, lying on the couch, looked at Davis upside-down. "Got something you wanna share with us, Davis?"  
  
All eyes again turned to Davis and Ken. Davis felt Ken grow tense in his arms, and he thought he could sniffling that was intended to hold back tears.  
  
"Think what you want about me," Davis began, then corrected himself. "Us. But you accept Tai and Matt."  
  
"True, but Tai's not evil," Mimi said.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kari grumbled. Tai glared at her.  
  
Ken spoke up. "I've changed...I promise..."  
  
Silence until Davis spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, I want to share something. I want to share how thankful I am to have somebody to love."  
  
Everyone seemed to accept that as each couple in turn was drawn into a passionate kiss of Thanksgiving.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well? Okay, I admit it was kinda strange. But based on a true event!  
  
Please don't flame me. I tried to go for a wide variety of couples here.  
(You could always click on my author name and read some of my other fics! I posted an original!)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
